


sugar baby

by awkwardwritersyndrome



Series: Korrasami Week 2020 [7]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Korrasami Week, Korrasami Week Day Seven, Mako is a sugar baby is canon, the dirty deeds are only alluded to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardwritersyndrome/pseuds/awkwardwritersyndrome
Summary: Prompt: double dateDespite Bolin’s request, Korra and Asami’s first double date is with Wu and Mako.
Relationships: Korra & Asami Sato, Korra/Asami Sato, Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Series: Korrasami Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922785
Comments: 8
Kudos: 109





	sugar baby

Asami picked the nicest restaurant in Republic City for her and Korra’s very first double date. In fact, she had picked almost everything, including their dresses, the day, and the time. She was clearly the most excited out of the four friends. The day before their date, Asami double checked the reservation twice, bought new shoes, and got her hair professionally styled. Korra was starting to think she didn’t know what a double date meant. _Is it like a special ceremony or something?_

“Everything has to go perfect,” Asami declared as she patted blush onto her cheeks. She sat at the vanity in their bedroom as Korra watched from the bed, fully dressed and already set to leave. “It’s just Mako and Wu.” 

“I know, but I want our first double date to be a great memory.” Korra walked over to her girlfriend and rubbed her shoulders lovingly. She had the utmost faith in Asami’s judgement. If she made the plans then everything was going to be fine. Even wacky Wu couldn’t mess it up, though an impromptu karaoke session would come pretty close.

Once Asami finished her makeup they had the chauffeur take them to the restaurant. The back seat of the car felt unusually cozy. It was impossible to avoid touching thighs and bumping shoulders. There was no escaping the way moonlight glimmered in Korra’s blue eyes and bounced off the gold necklace resting above Asami’s cleavage. Try as they might, the two women couldn’t ignore their racing pulses and lingering memories of the night before.

“I need a wet— I mean _stiff_ drink,” Asami panted. Korra raised a brow at the peculiar miswording. Her mind began replaying scenes from their bedroom, hanging on the most salacious sights and sounds. “Mmmhmmm, I’m sure you do.”

* * *

Wu and Mako arrived first and were already in the booth when Korra and Asami walked in. Wu waved them over emphatically, much to Mako’s chagrin. The firebender gently grabbed his boyfriend’s shoulder and eased him back into a resting position. “I’m pretty sure they see us.”

“Oh, right,” Wu laughed. 

Both guys slid around the circular booth to make room for their friends. They all exchanged greetings and smiles before settling in to order. Korra got the dumplings for an appetizer even though it’s what she ordered at every single restaurant they went to. Asami and Wu got salads, and Mako got some cheese stuffed meatball thing that made everyone full just imagining how greasy it would be.

Food and drinks came and went as they shared updates about their lives, told funny stories from their jobs, and reminisced on their adventures the past few months. It wasn’t often that any of them got a chance to unwind and relax. The world was always in need of a good detective, an engineer, the Avatar, or...well, since Wu had denounced his throne, he wasn’t in high demand. 

“Sorry, Wu, no offense. Not many people are looking for their local college research assistant when they run into a problem.” Korra didn’t mean it as a joke but the table erupted in laughter, Mako being the loudest of them. 

As he bent over in a fit of laughs, Wu studied his rosey cheeks and wide smile. While most people saw Mako as a hardened former street kid and no nonsense cop, Wu saw much more. He saw the joyful inner child that Mako desperately tried to hide. It was always a pleasure to get a glimpse of that boyish glee.

Mako noticed Wu staring and asked “what?” 

“Oh nothing,” Wu sang. His eyes said much more but Mako wasn’t great at reading emotions. Asami and Korra laughed at his innocence, making him blush.

“What’s so funny?”

“You’ll figure it out,” Korra explained knowingly. She figured her old pal would learn to spot those loving gazes the more he saw them. 

“You shouldn’t have been laughing so hard anyway, Mako.” Asami cut her eyes menacingly. “You’re a bit of a serial sugar baby.”

You could practically hear Korra and Wu’s jaws hit the floor. Asami’s quip was funny because it was true, even if Mako didn’t agree. “How am I...” he paused to bend his fingers into air quotes, “ _a sugar baby_?”

Since he asked so nicely, Asami was happy to explain. “First, you’re dating a millionaire heiress. I mean you literally lived in my house for a bit.”

“That was _your_ idea!”

“Still counts,” Wu teased.

Asami nodded and continued. “Then you were dating the most famous and powerful person in the world—the Avatar.” His face got so red he almost combusted into flames. Wu rubbed Mako’s thigh under the table to soothe his growing embarrassment. 

“And now...well it doesn’t get more ‘sugar daddy’ than a literal prince.”

“I thought we were friends, Sato.” Mako dropped his head in defeat, suddenly grappling with the realization that he was, in fact, a sugar baby. 

“Don’t worry big guy,” Wu said while rubbing Mako’s chest. “I love my little sugar baby.” He pursed his lips into a playful kissy face and leaned over. Mako tried to remain curt but he couldn’t stay angry at that adorable face. He threw his arm around Wu and pulled him into a suffocating hug. “What about now? Still love me, daddy.”

Wu’s whole body quivered as the words left Mako’s mouth. Daddy was a title he could get used to. If it wasn’t for the wide booth and lengthy tablecloth, he would have been trapped at the table with a noticeable erection. Wu cleared his throat awkwardly and squirmed out of his boyfriend’s hold. “I—umm. Of course I love ya.” He tried to laugh it off but he continued to feel his length straining against the tightness of his dress pants. 

Luckily, Korra was overcome by a wave of exhaustion and began yawning. It was time to get the check and head home. The sooner the better! 

Asami and Mako argued over who would pay the bill before agreeing to split it down the middle. Wu did his part in convincing Mako to compromise by whispering some risqué nothings in his ear. “Yeah yeah yeah, split it, that’s fine. Let’s just get out of here.”

“Sheesh! Does my breath stink or something,” Asami asked.

Before he could answer, Mako felt a hand gliding up the inside of his thigh. “No,” he shrieked. “Just tired, is all. Here’s our half. See you all laterbesafebuhbye,” he said in a rush as they hurried out the booth.

Korra and Asami were a bit confused until they saw Wu pinch Mako’s ass as they disappeared through the front doors. “Ohhhhh,” they said in harmony before laughing some more. They knew exactly why their friends were so eager to wrap things up. 

After the waitress came and collected their money, Korra got a naughty idea. “How about we skip the mover tonight and take a page out of Mako and Wu’s book?”

“Way ahead of you,” Asami answered. She grabbed Korra’s hand and dragged her out to the car. “Driver, can you roll up the partition please?”

“Sure thing, Ms. Sato.”

The driver pressed a button to block his view of the back seat, but not before he caught a glimpse of Asami sliding down to the floor in front of Korra. The last thing he heard was a breathy “oh” escaping the Avatar’s lips.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/dippittydip/status/1290071615720497152?s=21) art!


End file.
